


Heart-to-Heart

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya's surefire way to convince his friend to talk to him is definitely to sit there and cuddle him until he gives in. </p>
<p>[The title sucks and I am very sorry for that.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-to-Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like... not a romantic AkKr shipper, so I felt the need to create the content I want to see for these two. Platonic cuddling and kissing all the way, man.

Tetsuya found that, after their first year in high school, he was over at Seijuurou’s house a lot. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it, but it was strange. He’d never been over in middle school, and only once after the Winter Cup. It was nice, to say the least, but a little bit lonely.

“Akashi-kun,” The cyan haired boy started as he sat down on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, provided by the young master himself, “do you stay here alone most of the time?”

The redhead poked his head out of the kitchen and gave a small nod. “Yes. Father is usually out, and I tend to send the staff home more days than I keep them around.” He shrugged lightly and disappeared back into the kitchen for a while, before reemerging with another cup in his hands. “Why do you ask?”

Tetsuya shrugged and carefully sipped at the steaming hot liquid in the mug. “I was just curious. It seems like you’re alone a lot.” He wondered if Seijuurou really didn’t mind like he said, or if the redhead was just putting up a front again. He had to at least be a little bit lonely, didn’t he?

“I am.” Seijuurou shrugged and sat down beside his friend. “Does that bother you, Kuroko?” It would be a lie to say it never bothered him, but he couldn’t let Tetsuya know that yet. Especially since he was already beginning to catch a cold.

“A little bit, yes.” Tetsuya nodded and glanced over at the other boy. He took a drink of his cocoa and set the mug down carefully on the coffee table. “I would get lonely after a while of being alone. Aren’t you?”

The redhead shrugged lightly and smiled softly, feigning indifference. “No, I’m perfectly fine being on my own most of the time. I’m used to it, anyway.” He’d basically been thrown headfirst into it after his mother died, so whether he got used to it or not wasn’t really up to him.

Tetsuya frowned and leaned forward a little bit, making intense eye contact with his brother figure. “Akashi-kun…” He sighed a little bit. “If you’re lying to me, I’ll have to tickle you until you tell me the truth.” He would, too, whether Seijuurou wanted him to or not--and as far as he knew, the redhead definitely did not want to be tickled.

“Don’t you dare, Kuroko.” Seijuurou hissed and set his now empty mug down as he backed up slightly to get away from his companion. “I’ll kick you if you get any closer.” Which was probably a lie. The cyan haired teen would just grab his foot and start tickling it if he did.

Tetsuya smirked knowingly. “You wouldn’t kick me, Akashi-kun.” He stated confidently and leaned forward a little bit. “You’re too nice to kick me.” He knew he was right, too. The smug bastard.

“Fine, I won’t kick you.” Seijuurou huffed and pouted a little bit. “Just don’t tickle me, please…” When Tetsuya gave him an earnest nod, he sighed and relaxed a little bit, only to get taken off guard when the other boy tackled him down in a hug. “K-Kuroko…?”

“You looked like you needed a hug.” Tetsuya shrugged lightly and continued to hug his friend. “Besides, you don’t get many as it is.” That, and he might have just really wanted to hug the redhead. Maybe he could get the truth out that way.

Seijuurou blinked in surprise, but slowly returned the hug and closed his eyes. “Well, thank you.” He smiled a little bit and allowed himself to sink lower into the couch under Tetsuya’s weight. “I appreciate the thought, Kuroko.”

“Good, because now I’m not getting up.” Tetsuya chuckled softly and squeezed Seijuurou a little bit. “Akashi-kun is going to have to sit here with me until I’m satisfied.”

Seijuurou rolled his eyes and shook his head a little bit. “Alright then. I’ll wait until you’re satisfied to get up.” Which, he assumed, might take a long time. Tetsuya seemed pretty comfortable laying there on top of him.

The cyan haired teen smiled just slightly and nodded. “While we’re laying down together, we should just relax. You don’t do that enough, anyway.” That was beyond true. Seijuurou would almost never relax. He’d go and go and go until he couldn’t anymore.

“Mm… I suppose you’re right.” Seijuurou sighed a little bit. Tetsuya was exactly right. “We can just lay here for a while, then.” If he hadn’t have been so tired, he would’ve surprised himself by saying that, but he was exhausted, and the hug felt nice.

Tetsuya nodded and made himself comfortable. “Now…” He mumbled, raising his head to make eye contact with Seijuurou again. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Seijuurou frowned a little bit and averted his gaze slightly so Tetsuya couldn’t detect his lie. “I’m fine, Kuroko. There’s nothing to worry about with me.” Why did Tetsuya always want to know exactly how he was feeling?

“I think you’re lying, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya frowned a little bit. “You only look away when you’re hiding something or lying.” He’d observed the redhead long enough to know when he was lying; it was a wonder the other boy even tried anymore.

Seijuurou bit his lip and slowly looked back at the cyan haired teen with a forced smile. “Really, Kuroko, I’m fine. You’re worrying over nothing.” He didn’t know why he kept trying to lie through the other boy, it never worked.

“Akashi-kun…” Tetsuya pouted a little bit and moved up slightly to get more in Seijuurou’s face. “I think something’s wrong. That’s not your normal smile, it’s much more forced.” Honestly, he was amazed Seijuurou even tried the forced smiles with him.

Seijuurou let his smile fall and sighed deeply. “...Look, Kuroko, I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just a little tired…” He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, hoping Tetsuya would take his hint.

What he got was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Tetsuya leaned down slightly, a frown on his face. “I’m going to take this as a statement that Akashi-kun actually is lonely without anyone at home.” He said simply.

“...I’m not lonely.” The redhead mumbled, no real conviction to his words. He opened his eyes after a while and made eye contact with Tetsuya out of desperation. “Please, can you just drop it? I promise I’ll tell you later.”

The cyan haired boy sighed, but nodded and smiled softly. “I understand. We can talk later, Akashi-kun.” He leaned down and placed a tender kiss to the redhead’s cheek before going back to his resting position with a small yawn. “You should take a nap, Akashi-kun. You look tired.”

Seijuurou was apparently way ahead of Tetsuya, as his eyes were already closed and all he gave in response was a small hum and a slow nod. He held Tetsuya a little tighter and slowly drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
